


The Catalyst.

by caitlesshea



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: So @allthehearteyes wrote a story that mentions D & A watching porn, and I could not stop myself from visiting that universe! Which apparently turned into another first kiss & first confessions story from me. Beta’d by the lovely @allthehearteyes - thank you for always encouraging me!





	The Catalyst.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr - same username.

Deran’s bored. They skipped school today, and now they’re at Adrian’s. Luckily his dad isn’t home, so they’re able to be in Adrian’s room with the door closed. His dad normally doesn’t like it when “that Cody boy” is over. But Adrian doesn’t care. And he’s glad. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he wasn't able to hang out with Adrian, his best friend. The only one who understands him and doesn’t judge him. Unlike his brothers.

 

They’re sitting on Adrian’s bed playing video games. “I’m bored”, Deran says, as he drops the controller and leans back against the pillows.

 

“Wanna watch a movie instead?”, Adrian asks.

 

“Nah”, Deran says as he tries to get comfortable. He sees Adrian pause the game and look over to him.

 

“Go down to the pier?,” Adrian asks again.

 

“Nah man. Rather stay here”, Deran says. And he would. Even with Adrian’s asshole dad, his place is still better than being at Smurf’s.

 

“Well what do you want to do?”, Adrian asks, slightly exasperated.

 

“I don’t know dude”, Deran says, and then he shoots off the bed and grabs Adrian’s laptop from his desk, “I know. We can watch porn man”

 

He logs into Adrian’s computer and pulls up the internet. He’s about to start typing when the computer is ripped out of his hands.

 

“Dude what the hell?”, he says to Adrian. He peers at his friend, who looks like he’s seen a ghost. Weird.

 

“What are you hiding?”, Deran asks.

 

“Nothing man”, Adrian says while he continues to hold his laptop in a death grip.

 

“Bullshit”, Deran says, “Let me see your computer”.

 

“No”, Adrian says as he shakes his head.

 

“Dude”, Deran says, “What are you hiding?”.

 

“Nothing”, Adrian says back defensively.

 

“Then let me see”, Deran says, and then he wrestles the laptop from Adrian. Success. He can feel Adrian reaching over his back to grab it back from him, but one advantage to being the youngest of three brothers is his ability to keep things from them.

 

He opens it back up and a video immediately starts playing. Perfect, looks like it was already on a porn site. Opening the browser must’ve started the video. But, wait a minute. Those are two guys. Having sex. And the video’s about halfway through. Oh. Ohhh. He looks over his shoulder at Adrian who apparently has scooted all the way over to the other end of the bed. Adrian’s curled up into himself. He looks so small.

 

“Adrian?”, he asks, as he pauses the video. He doesn’t know what he’s thinking. The couple seconds of the video he did see were hot. God. What was wrong with him? He couldn’t think that. Whatever that meant.

 

“Adrian?”, he tries again, gentler this time. Adrian finally looks up at him, eyes wide. It’s almost as if he’s coming back to himself. He sees Adrian grab the laptop and close it.

 

“What?”, Adrian snaps at him.

 

“Nothing man. Jesus. What was that?”, Deran asks him as he points his head towards the computer.

 

“Nothing. Must’ve been on by mistake”, Adrian says as he runs his fingers through his hair. It’s longer than it’s ever been. Down past his ears and curling a little bit. He wants to run his own fingers through it, tug on it a little just to see if.. Jesus what is wrong with him?

 

“Dude. It was halfway through. That’s not a mistake”, Deran says. He’s wondering why he’s pushing this. If Adrian is into guys he doesn’t mind. Apparently whatever Adrian likes to watch, he does too. Although he doesn’t know if he’d ever be able to admit it. Even to Adrian. He shakes his head. Not the time.

 

He looks over at Adrian, who still hasn’t answered him. He doesn’t look any better. He’s almost shaking.

 

“Adrian? C’mon man what’s going on?”, Deran asks again, gentler this time. He thinks that’s the right thing to do. It usually works with him and his brothers when Smurf does it when they’re wound up.

 

Adrian looks up at him and he finally gets to see his beautiful blue eyes. Wait? When did he start thinking of them as beautiful?

 

“I just like it”, Adrian finally whispers.

 

“The two guys?”, Deran asks. Although the answer is pretty obvious.

 

He sees Adrian nod his head.

 

“Okay. So you like watching two guys get off”, Deran says, “That’s cool”.

 

Deran leans back against the pillows and pats the spot next to him, beckoning Adrian to come sit next to him. And when Adrian finally does he lets out a breath he doesn’t know he was holding. Deran gently pries the laptop from Adrian and puts it in between them.

 

“Don’t know why you’re so freaked out. You can like whatever you want man”, Deran says to him again.

 

This causes Adrian to sit straight up and look at Deran.

 

“I don’t just like it, D”, Adrian says back. Deran’s confused. Why would you watch something you didn’t like? He doesn’t get a chance to ask because Adrian keeps talking.

 

“I’m gay Deran. Pretty sure it’s more than just watching”, Adrian says in a rush. Oh. That has Deran pausing. His own inner turmoil starts to come to the surface. He figured Adrian was gay. One doesn’t watch two men having sex on the regular if they weren’t at least interested themselves right? Or that would be the case with himself, he thinks.

 

“You ever?”, Deran asks. Even though that’s probably not what he should’ve said after a revelation like that. He’s an idiot.

 

“What?”, Adrian turns sharply to look at him, “No. Jesus dude. That’s what you have to say?”.

 

“I.. I don’t know. Sorry man. Just came out”, Deran says flustered.

 

“No dude. I did”, Adrian’s laughing as his shoulder is bumped by Adrian’s.

 

He can’t help it, he laughs, loudly, “Yeah man. Guess you did”. He shakes his head, glad his friend is no longer scared.

 

Adrian gets quiet again and he looks more serious. Deran wonders for a minute what he did wrong.

 

“You’re not mad? Freaked out?”, Adrian asks him. Well he’s freaked out for sure. But only because Adrian’s confession hits a little too close to home. Not that he’s going to admit that.

 

“No man”, Deran says, and because he can’t help himself, he jokes, “Won’t have to compete with you for chicks now”. The lie slipping off his tongue.

 

Adrian smiles at him, and that’s when he realizes he would do just about anything to keep Adrian smiling.

 

“Thanks man”, Adrian says. Deran just nods, sure that if he even could get the words out right now they would be jumbled.

 

“We could watch a movie instead?”, Adrian picks up his laptop, opening it and quickly minimizing the porn site.

 

“Yeah movie sounds good”, Deran says, although he’s tempted to have Adrian bring the porn back up. He makes a mental note of the site so he can watch it later. Maybe it’ll bring him a little closer to Adrian, knowing they’re watching the same things.

 

He leans his head on Adrian’s shoulder as Adrian hits play on a movie they’ve both seen a million times. He sees Adrian smile down at him. Yeah, he’s definitely watching that when he gets home.

  
….

 

Deran lets himself get lost in the kiss. He’s never felt anything like this before. Like everything finally makes sense. He reaches his hand out to grab his hair, and the second he makes contact with the silky strands, he pulls back. Shit. He kissed Adrian, his best friend, and he liked it. He looks up at Adrian, who looks just as shocked as he feels.

 

“Shit”, Deran says again, this time out loud.

 

“Deran”, Adrian says and reaches his hand out tentatively, like Deran is a scared animal. He is.

 

“I’m sorry”, Adrian says as he pulls his hand back.

 

That has Deran looking up at Adrian, “Why’re you sorry man?”.

 

“For kissing you”, Adrian answers.

 

Deran snorts, “Pretty sure I kissed you man”.

 

“Well. I’m still sorry. You aren’t even gay”, Adrian says. And that feels all wrong. How could Adrian not know how he felt. Hadn’t these last couple of years meant the same to Adrian as they did to Deran? Ever since Adrian’s coming out, they’ve gotten so much closer. At least, he thought they had. He realizes, with a shock, that even though he hasn’t brought any girls around Adrian, or even been with any since Adrian came out, he hasn’t come out himself. He’s barely admitted how he feels, or even said the words to himself, much less to anyone else. Maybe that’s why Adrian doesn’t know? He has to know. Right?

 

“Deran?”, Adrian asks, when the silence stretches.

 

“You don’t know?”, Deran asks him.

 

“Know what?”, Adrian asks.

 

Had he really not known? “That I’m into you man”, Deran says. He thinks that one day he might be able to say I’m gay but that day isn’t today. He hopes Adrian will understand.

 

“Really?”, Adrian says back, and he’s got a hand on his chest as he peers at Deran.

 

Deran just shrugs, “Uh yeah. I thought you knew?”, he says, slightly self conscious now.

 

He thinks back to all the late nights, the sleepovers, him falling asleep on Adrian just to get closer. Anything, any reason, to be near him. He thinks of his brothers teasing him that they’re always together. Attached at the hip, they would joke. He never hated the idea. He loved being around Adrian. Hell, he loved Adrian. Although he’s nowhere near ready to say that out loud. How has he not seen it? He looks up at Adrian, who just looks thoughtful, like maybe he’s also remembering the last couple of years.

 

He sees Adrian shake his head, “Didn’t want to think too much on it, and get my hopes up”, Adrian shrugs.

 

Huh. Well that must mean Adrian likes him, too, right?

 

“Your hopes up?”, Deran can’t help but ask, because he has to know.

 

“Uh. Yeah man. I guess I’m into you too,” Adrian smiles at him.

 

“You guess?”, Deran teases, because he can’t help himself.

 

“Shut up”, Adrian says, as he shoves him back on the bed.

 

“Make me”, Deran challenges. He sees Adrian’s eyes flash. And then he feels Adrian on top of him, pressing into him.

 

“You gunna listen to me?”, Adrian says, as he holds Deran’s wrists above his head. Deran swallows. It’s like all his fantasies coming to life. Grateful that Adrian understood he was referencing that porn that was the catalyst to Adrian’s coming out all those years ago. Never a better time to quietly confess he’s watched it too.

 

He nods. “Say it”, Adrian whispers, their lips so close they’re almost touching.

 

“Yes sir”, Deran says back and then his lips are grabbed in a bruising kiss. He can’t help the moan that escapes. He’s never been this turned on in his entire life. He snakes his tongue in Adrian’s mouth and he’s about ten seconds from coming in his pants. He wants to get Adrian naked, but his hands are still being held above his head, and while insanely hot, he wants to be wearing less clothes.

 

He feels Adrian release his wrists and he’s immediately pulling at Adrian’s shirt. Adrian gets the memo and sits up to get his shirt off, then shimmies out of his sweat pants and boxers as he helps Deran do the same.

 

Deran can’t escape the moan that leaves him when they’re pressed together skin to skin. He feels like he’s about to combust. He’s never felt anything like this, Adrian holding him down while he grinds into him. He meets Adrian’s movements with his own. He feels Adrian latch onto his neck and start sucking.

 

“Ugh. Adrian I’m gunna”, Deran says breathless. He’s not going to last. This is too much, too good.

 

“Do it”, Adrian whispers in his ear just as he bites down on it. That pushes Deran over the edge, and with a shout, he’s coming.

 

Adrian swallows his moan by grabbing his mouth in a bruising kiss and then he can feel Adrian coming as well. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever felt. Being this close to someone. No, being this close to Adrian. He’s still shivering through the aftershocks, but their kisses are more languid now.

 

He feels Adrian get up onto his elbows and he looks up into his eyes. He smiles, shyly.

 

“I can’t believe you watched it”, Adrian says laughing as he leans down to kiss Deran again.

 

Deran knows he’s blushing. He can feel it spreading across his entire face. He shrugs, as best he can with Adrian still on top of him. Adrian peers down at him, “What else have you watched?”, he questions.

 

“I don’t know”, Deran says, and then he starts to wiggle. Not entirely comfortable. Adrian gets the hint, and rolls of him. He sees Adrian go into the bathroom and come back with a washcloth. He slowly cleans both of them, and Deran likes it. The feel of the towel on his skin. He shivers, and then Adrian’s back in bed and curled up on his side.

 

“You don’t have to tell me”, Adrian says as he snuggles into him. Deran puts an arm around him, still in shock that he gets to do this. Although they’ve slept next to each other like this before, they were never naked.

 

“I want to”, Deran says, “Or I can just show you”. Now that sounds like a way better idea. Finally getting to watch them with Adrian. He likes that.

 

“Yeah D. We can do that”, Adrian says as he yawns.

 

“Sex wears you out?”, Deran jokes.

 

“Always”, Adrian answers and then he sucks in a breath. Huh. He didn’t realize Adrian had been with other guys. He doesn’t like that. Although he probably only has himself to blame, for not saying anything sooner.

 

“Deran?”, Adrian questions. Deran squeezes his shoulder in response, letting him know it’s all good.

 

“Sleep. Not done with you yet”, Deran says back, referencing another porno he watched. Maybe Adrian will get that reference too.

 

“Never done”, Adrian says back, eyes flashing. Yeah. He gets it. He just smiles and shakes his head. How did he get so lucky?

  
  


  
  



End file.
